europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Manpower (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, manpower represents men who may be recruited as soldiers. Manpower is an attribute of both provinces and countries; a country's manpower is drawn from its cities. Manpower is used when a country recruits armies; it is also an important factor in the computation of a country's army support limit. Countries and Manpower A country's manpower is an integer which represents the quantity of men it has access to for recruiting new armies and supporting existing one. The manpower a country has is drawn from its owned provinces and from vassals, and may be modified by its domestic policies. Manpower, Total Manpower, and Maximum Manpower Following the FAQ at the EU2 forums, we distinguish between "manpower", the number shown on the map screen, and "total manpower", which is the sum of adjusted per-province manpower and vassal-derived manpower, as modified by domestic policy (see below). Manpower decreases when you recruit troops and increases monthly when it is below its maximum. There is a maximum manpower, which is usually twice total manpower; but it cannot be less than 4. Seeing Manpower When you are a playing a country, you can see your current manpower at the top of the main map. If you mouse over that number, you can get a tooltip which shows you more information, including the total manpower. The manpower created by any city can be seen on its province screen. The manpower in your own cities create can be viewed in the ledger, page 31. You cannot see the manpower for foreign countries in the game. Manpower Increase and Decrease When a country's manpower is below its maximum manpower, each month its manpower will increase by its total manpower divided by 12. However, there is a minimum gain of 1 manpower per month; thus, no matter how small a country's manpower is, it can still recruit 12000 soldiers per year so long as it never lets the manpower pool fill up. Even the smallest country can have a manpower pool of size 4. Manpower is decreased only by recruitment of land units. Each army unit recruited (1000 men or 10 artillery) decreases the manpower pool by 1. Determining Manpower A country's total manpower is determined by the provinces it owns, its domestic policy, and its vassals. The emperor of the HRE also gets manpower benefits from that status. Provinces The manpower supplied by provinces is computed according to a formula described below. Domestic Policy Two domestic policy sliders affect manpower: the naval/land policy, and quantity/quality. Vassals A country can also draw manpower from its vassals, and via a bug, gain a multiple of its own manpower. This is based on the centralization domestic policy. A fully decentralized country draws 50% of a vassal's manpower if the vassal is on the same continent; a centralized country gets none. In addition it gets the same manpower bonus to its own manpower. Note that manpower gained in this way is not lost to the vassal. Manpower from vassals and the bug affect only the manpower pool (aka maximum manpower). It does not affect how fast the pool increases (i.e. the ability to recruit). Emperor The emperor of the Holy Roman Empire gets a bonus of 1 manpower per supportive elector. Provincial Manpower Each city province may provide manpower to the country which owns it, under certain conditions. A country can draw manpower from a province it owns if: * the province is on the same continent as the country, or * the country has a land connection to the province. Assuming the province is eligible (as above), then the amount of manpower it supplies the country is computed as follows. Calling the province "P" and country "C", we have the following formula: manpower(P) = cc(P)*(base_manpower(P)*pop(P) - culture_fit(P,C)) - nat(P) The terms used are defined below. Base Manpower Every province has a "base" manpower, a small integer value defined in province.csv. Base manpower cannot be viewed in the game, or anywhere but province.csv. When a city is built on a province, it gets the province's manpower by default; however, the manpower supplied by the city may be changed by events. If a province has had its manpower modified by an event, you can read the modified manpower in a save file. Population The population of a settlement has a large effect on the base manpower supplied by a province, reducing it to a larger or smaller amount by multiplying it as follows: Population pop ---------- ---- 0- 999 0 1000- 19999 0.25 20000-199999 0.50 200000+ 0.75 When you examine a city on the province screen, the manpower figure shown is the base provincial manpower times the city's pop multiplier. The figure shown is rounded up to the nearest tenth; thus, you'll see 0.3 for 0.25, 0.8 for 0.75, etc. Culture A city's cultural fit with the owning country is another important determining factor in how much manpower it will supply the country. If the city is of the wrong culture, 1 point of manpower is subtracted from the computation. That is: culture culture_fit ---------------------- ----------- not a state culture -1.0 among state culture(s) 0 Conscription Center If the city has a conscription center, then double the amount of manpower is supplied. conscription center cc ------------------- -- completed in city 2 none 1 Nationalism Finally, 1 point of manpower is subtracted in cities which have 20+ years of nationalism left; that is, if the city shows +3 RR for nationalism, this modifier applies: nationalism level nat ------------------- --- 20+ years left -1.0 0-19 years left 0 Outside Links Link to Manpower Maths Unplugged See also a link to a bug report about manpower from vassals. category:Europa Universalis II economy category:Europa Universalis II military category:Europa Universalis II rules